


TO THE DNF WRITING COMMUNITY

by primdise



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primdise/pseuds/primdise
Summary: This is an invitation.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dnfer? dnf anti? this is for you. :}


	2. Rules and Guidelines!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> main and only platforms will be ao3 and twitter!


	3. Prompts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompts for dnfweek2021 are released! hope we can all have fun! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im a bit sleepy its 3 in the morning so this is kind of a word vomit but bare with me :}
> 
> my original goal with this little project is to bring the community together and make it tighter because in all my years in flitting from fandom to fandom, ive never seen a writing community this supportive before. i love that! and i want to extend the embrace that i felt upon entering the fandom to everyone in this community! in my honest opinion, being a writer is a personal journey because you are constantly trying to do better than your past works. for me, it has never been about comparing myself to others, but rather comparing myself to my past self. but still, i think its very good to have a community that support that and encourages growth, and inspire that challenges may be scary and intimidating but if not for those, where would progress be? (im constantly trying to challenge myself, even tho im anxious af, and this project is one of them!)
> 
> those are just some of my thoughts, id probably edit this when i wake up later, but for now have my vulnerable self at 3 in the morning and i hope we all get to enjoy the upcoming dnfweek2021 ! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the
> 
> [prompts!](https://twitter.com/PRIMDISE/status/1368226941292060676?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> For more details, head over [here](https://twitter.com/PRIMDISE) and give the account a follow to stay tuned!


End file.
